Double Take
by Divadavizzie
Summary: A mysterious object at a crime scene has significant consequences on Patrick and Teresa's lives. How will they all cope? How will they get back to their own time?


Chapter 1 - It's unbelievable

Teresa moved over in bed for her husband. It was still a little surreal to her that she was married to the one and only Patrick Jane. Patrick slid into bed next to her and automatically snuggled closer. It was only a tiny bed in the airstream but they didn't mind as they liked to be as close as they could to one another. As they slowly drifted off to sleep they couldn't even imagine what was about to happen to them.

* * *

Earlier that day they found a strange object next to a dead body. The recently deceased had reportedly overdosed. This was then conclusively denied by the coroner and it was labelled a homicide. Patrick had been intrigued by the device. He had been trying to make it work all day. Unbeknownst to him, he had activated it. He had taken it home, much to the disapproval from his wife when she found out. To try and figure out what it was and why the man had it in his possession.

* * *

Teresa snuggled closer to the warm body of her husband as she began to awaken. Her senses were slow on the uptake as she frowned at the noise. She wondered what could be making such a noise in the airstream. She opened her eyes slowly sensing that there was something wrong. She saw brown leather. That was strange as she tried to recall the last thing that happened. All she remembered doing was going to bed with Patrick. She looked up from the chest she was lying on to see the relaxed face of Patrick Jane asleep. She was glad at least she woke up in the arms of the right man. In the distance of her foggy brain she heard a voice.

"Boss, you have to see this." In the far reaches of her brain she recognised that voice. Catching up to herself the rest of the office noise started to fill her ears. She was sure that was Cho who spoke. She turned around on the couch to find five sets of eyes staring at her. All she could think was "Oh my God." Her brain screamed at her that this couldn't be real, that this was just a dream. Turning back over she began shacking Patrick to wake him up. Moaning her asked "What is it?" As she continued to shake him he asked again in a loader voice this time, "What is it?"

She didn't know what she was suppose to say. She didn't know what was going on. All she could manage was just one word. "Look."

Patrick opened his eyes to the face of his wife and that of another's...his. He thinks he might be going crazy. Rubbing his eyes he sits up on the couch. His brain registers that this is his couch not his bed that he was sure was where he lay down to sleep last night. He looks over to the five people stood staring. This was until he notice more people behind staring as well.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." Says Teresa.

"I don't think we are." Replies Patrick.

"Who are you?" Asks Lisbon.

"Oh, I think you know who we are." Replies Patrick. After another few minuets of staring, Minelli turned up. He waved Lisbon over. Then all Patrick and Teresa heard was "Officers cuff them and take them to the cells." Before being locked up, DNA was taken in the form of check swabs. They were then let in the cells.

* * *

At around midday they were each taken out of their cells and placed in separate interrogation rooms.

Lisbon and Jane went into interrogation room one which held Teresa. Opening the door Lisbon started questioning straight away.

"Did you know that impersonating a federal officer is an imprisonable offence?"

Calmly Teresa replied, "I'm not impersonating anyone as you should know by now. You took my DNA it should be a match to yours."

Taken aback Lisbon carried on, "Patrick Jane, as he calls himself, came up with a rather elaborate story to how you two got here. Do you care to explain what you think happened."

"I don't know exactly what happened. All I conclusively know is that me and Patrick went to bed and woke up here."

"Where did you go to bed?" Asked Jane.

"In our airstream in Texas," in a quieter voice she added "In the far future."

"So you believe like Mr. Jane that you how somehow time travelled?" Asked Lisbon.

"Look I know it sounds ridiculous, but honestly it's the only explanation I could come up with to explain all this." Teresa started to get agitated now.

"Explain all of what?" Jane was intrigued.

Maybe it was the hormones but something snapped inside of Teresa. "My hair. Minelli. The CBI. Everything!" Frustrated she threw her hands up in the air.

"What is your relationship status with Mr. Jane?" Asked Jane.

Taken aback Teresa replied, "We're married." In a small tone of voice. Looking down she started fiddling with her hands.

Concern edged into his tone Jane asked, "Are you okay Mrs. Jane?"

"No," Teresa whispers, increasing her tone of voice she asks, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Why?" Asks Lisbon almost immediately.

"I think I'm going to be sick," replies Teresa, "You can come with me if you want."

"Officer Borden will escort you." Replied Lisbon.

As Teresa leaves the room Jane takes her seat. Now in front of Lisbon he says "I think a congratulations are in order," Lisbon gives him a blank look. Jane shakes his head then he announces, "You're pregnant!" With a huge grin on his face until he sees the same blank expression on Lisbon's face he decides he has to explain, "Not necessarily you, you but the other you. I think she having a baby with me, well not me but the other me, her husband me," pausing for breath he states, "That was confusing!"


End file.
